MOA THE MUSICAL
by medolia1
Summary: You're favorite Goddess Girls character's in a musical. Answer first questions in first chapter if there's only one chapter.
1. INTRODUCTION AND QUESTIONS

MOA THE MUSICAL

Medolia: Hi this is just an author's note. Story will start soon. I just wanted to settle something's. These are some couples and who's lead and stuff like that.

**Lead male:** Apollo

**Second lead male**:Hades

**Lead Female: **Persephone

**Second** **lead** **female**: Cassandra

(Remember everyone will sing but these are the main)

COUPLES

Cassandra\Apollo

Persephone\Hades

Athena\Hercules

Aphrodite\Ares

Artemis\Acteon (Is that how you spell it?)

Dionysus\Medusa

Pandora\Epithemes (Sorry! It's hard to spell!)

Maybe Iris\Zephyrus

Is that all of them?

Maybe some Egyptians to!

What do you think? Should I change them or not? If so who should I exchange for who?

I will have Hades say the disclaimer. There will be only one disclaimer for the whole story. (Nudges Hades forward)

Hades: Medolia does not own us or the songs.

Medolia: (Motions for him to continue)

Hades: (sighs) even though she is awesome.

Medolia: ;) Tell me what you think! The sooner you tell me then the faster I'll start!


	2. A new school year

Chapter 1: the poster

**Hey. Shout out to Kaloobia since she's so awesome and she inspires me.**

**Everyone: YEAH GO KALOOBIA**

**Orion: I don't like her**

**Artemis: (Kicks him in the stomach) WHAT YOU SAY!**

**Cassandra: Thanks for calling me a good singer!**

**Medolia: Apollo's doing disclaimer!**

**Apollo: Medolia doesn't own us or most of these songs.**

Persephone POV

"Persephone" her mother called, "Come down to eat your breakfast"! Persephone groaned. She was sick and tired of cereal. Evert day for lunch breakfast and dinner. As she walked down stairs she saw her mother rummaging thru her stuff. Di Immortals she was going to find the…

"Persephone what is this? Your school is having a welcome back dance? Who are you going with?"

"Unmmm" she started. Hades had asked her well sent her a letter but, her mother HATED Hades. Suddenly her mother's looked hardened

"You're not taking the Underworld demon are you? Persephone not him I forbid it"!

"But mom…."!

No! And that's final. Now have a good day first day at school" she ended.

Persephone was finally in 7th grade. Over the summer her hair grew out longer and her skin paler. Hades one grade above her, was in 8th grade.

Suddenly she burst into song:

**Underneath the echo **

**Buried in the shadows**

**There you were**

**Drawn** **into** **your** **Mystery**

**I was just beginning **

**To see your ghost **

**But you must know **

**I'll be here waiting **

**Hoping **

**Praying **

**That this light will guide you home**

**When your feeling lost**

**I'll leave my love**

**Hidden in the sun **

**For when the darkness comes**

**Now the door is open The world I knew is broken There's no return Now my heart is not scared Just knowing that you're out there Watching me So believe** **I'll be here waiting Hoping, praying that This light will guide you home When you're feeling lost I'll leave my love Hidden in the sun For when the darkness comes (Oh oh oh) For when the darkness comes Be here waiting Hoping, praying that This light will guide you home When you're feeling lost I'll leave my love Hidden in the sun For when the darkness comes Hidden in the sun For when the darkness comes**

As she finished she came to MOA she saw the twins Artemis and Apollo heading towards the gate .

"Hey guys wait up" she called to them.

Cassandra POV

Cassandra was exited. She was excepted to MOA for 7th grade!

**Ooh ooh**

**Last year is old news**

**I'm breakin' out my six string**

**And playin' from my heart**

**Its not Deja vu**

**Cause its another summer**

**That's how this chapter starts**

**I'm gonna run so fast till I can't breath**

**Come along and follow me**

**Let's make some noise we never did before**

**It's a brand new day**

**Don't you see me**

**Changing up my way**

**So completely**

**This time I'm una sing and you gonna hear it**

**This time I'm una to show you that I got the spirit**

**It's a brand new day**

**And I'm feelin' good**

**And I'm feelin' good**

**So drama free**

**(So drama free)**

**I'm all about the music**

**I just want to sing**

**Watch me**

**Live out my dreams**

**(Live out my dreams)**

**I wanna rock that stage**

**And give my everything**

**I'm gonna dance until my feet can't move**

**Come along get in the groove**

**Let's shine so bright more then we did before**

**It's a brand new day**

**Don't you see me**

**Changing up my way**

**So completely**

**This time I'm una sing and you gonna hear it**

**This time I'm una to show you that I got the spirit**

**It's a brand new day**

**And I'm feelin' good**

**(What you gonna do what you gonna do)**

**I'm outta life through the the summer with you**

**(Who you gonna be who you gonna be)**

**You'll just have to watch me, can't believe**

**(Where you gonna go where you gonna go)**

**Anywhere my heart wants me to go**

**I'm una sing**

**I'm una dance**

**I'm una ride**

**I'm una play**

**I'm una show my gift in everything**

**'Cause it's a brand new day**

**Don't you see me**

**Changing up my way**

**So completely**

**This time I'm una sing and you gonna hear it**

**This time I'm una to show you that I got the spirit**

**It's a brand new day**

**It's a brand new day**

**(It's a brand new day) (Don't you see me)**

**Changing up my way**

**(It's a brand new day)**

**So completely**

**This time I'm una sing and you gonna hear it**

**This time I'm una to show you that I got the spirit**

**It's a brand new day**

**It's a brand new day**

**It's a brand new day**

**And I'm feelin' good**

**Feelin' good**

**And I'm feelin' good**

Before she new it she was facing the gates of MOA. She rushed over to a group of 7th graders and signed in. She was actually here! Nothing could ruin this..

Just as she thought that someone ran into her.

"I'm so sorry" the girl exclaimed. She had fiery orange hair and green eyes." I'm Hestia" she said "Goddess girl of the hearth".

"I'm Cassandra. Um mortal that can tell the future".

"Well I'll see you later".

"Bye" Cassandra exclaimed. Now to find Apollo.

**Well that is the beginning! Should I make Hestia and Hades siblings like in real greek mythology?**

**I need two OC's! Please PM me this key info:**

**Name:**

**Mortal or Immortal:**

**God\Goddess of or why were you invited to MOA**

**(girl) Do you want to date Horus): Anubis :D or Osiris.**

**Egyptian or Greek **

**Anything else I need to know:**

**Thanx :P**


End file.
